Lies, Guys and Spies
by letsgotothebeach
Summary: What would happen if Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode knew eachother before the mission when they met? What if they were friends until they moved to different schools, not telling the other that they were a spy! i suck at summaries! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story on fanfiction! I hope you guys like this chapter! I would love getting reviews!

And I don't own anything. Ally carter does!

So here is the first chapter! Enjoy and please please please review!

"Cam! Come downstairs! Zach is here" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down" I yelled back. I quickly threw on my bathing suit. Then i grabbed my towel and my beach bag and ran downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Zach was waiting at the front door. Wearing his bathing suit, too.

"hey" I said, smiling.

"hey" he replied.

"have fun guys! Remember, cam, be back by five." my mom said.

She said that she had something to tell me, and it sounds very important.

"ok! I'll be back!" I yelled, laughing, and we went outside. I got on my bike and zach got on his and we rode down the street.

NLet me explain everything. My name is cammie Morgan, and I am in eighth grade. I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I live in florida with my mom, and my brother, jack. Well kind of.

Jack goes to school somewhere in Maine, so i never get to see him. He's two years older than me, and looks a lot like me. He also has dirty blonde hair and green eyes that change color. We are very close. Or at least we were, until he left to go to school in Maine.

My best friend, Zach Goode is also in eighth grade. He has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He's the nicest and funniest person I know. Ive known him since kindergarten, I can't remember a time when we weren't friends. I love him, but as a friend. we are just friends. Nothing more.

My mom is the head master of a school called Gallagher. It's a school for prissy rich girls. I have no idea why she even works there, it's like 4 hours away, so I never get to see her either. Also, she always has "meetings" during her off time so I only really see her during the summer, if at all.

Sometimes I wonder why everyone in my family has to work so far away. And why my mom doesnt talk much about her work. Sometimes, I think that she is keeping something from me. But she wouldn't do that. She doesn't lie.

My dad was also a headmaster, of the school that my brother goes to now. Some private school called blackhorn. Or is it blackthorne? I don't really know. All I know is that it's Gallaghers brother school. Well at least that's what my mom said. He died when I was 4, so I don't really have any exact memories of him. My mom said that he died in a plane crash. I miss him every day. My mom doesnt talk much about him, and when she does, she starts to get very emotional. So I dont bring it up.

Theres only about 2 more weeks

Of summer and then I will be going into 8th grade. So right now, me and zach are going to the pool. To enjoy our last weeks of summer.

When we got to the pool, I looked at my clock and it was 3 o'clock. So I had about 2 hours until I had to be home.

I put my towel on a seat and so did he. We both jumped in the pool.

An hour and a half later.

I sat down on a beach chair,

and so did he. We started talking and he was acting kind of weird.

"is something wrong?"I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"you just seem... Nervous."

"well, I'm fine. I'm not nervous about anything." he said, looking away.

"Zach, we have been best friends since kindergarten. I can tell when your worried about something."

"Fine. Do you really want to know why I look worried and nervous?"

"yes. just tell me."

Right as he was about to answer, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"hello?" I said.

"Cameron! Where are you? Its almost 5:30!" my mom yelled from the other end of the line.

"oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was that late! I'll be right home" I hung up and threw my phone in my bag. I put on my cover up and grabbed my towel.

"I'm really sorry zach, I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?" I said.

"yeah. Ok." he said. I waved him goodbye.

I got on my bike and rode home.

When I walked in the door, my mom was waiting for me.

"mom... I'm really sorry! I didnt realize it was so late!" I said.

"just come sit down." she said, almost disappointedly.

I took a seat on the couch across from my mom.

"mom... What's going on?" I asked.

"Cameron, you know Gallagher academy, Where I work?" she asked.

"yeah..."

"well... I don't really know how to say this..." she said looking all around.

"what?"

"well, gallagher is a school for spies. And blackthorne, where your brother goes, is also a school for spies."

"wh-wh-what are you saying?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"honey, I'm a spy, and so are you. So was your dad, and so is jack. And you are going to go to Gallagher Academy. We are leaving tomorrow. You can't tell anyone, even zach. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." she explained.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I stood up. "how could you do this to me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

She also stood up and grabbed my arm, trying to comfort me. "Cameron" she said, in a comforting voice."what's wrong?"

"whats wrong? Whats wrong? don't touch me!" I said ripping my arm out of her grasp. "I can't believe that I trusted you my whole life, but the whole time you were lying to me! Why would you keep something like this from me!" I said, crying. I ran upstairs and locked my door before she could reply.

I jumped onto my bed and cried my eyes out.

"cammie! Cam, honey! Open the door!" my mom yelled trying the doorknob.

"go away." I said meanly. But I didnt even care how mean I sounded.

She continued knocking and trying to open the door, for ten more minutes. Then She finally left.

I looked over at my laptop, to find that zach was trying to video call. I slowly got out of bed and wiped my eyes and answered the call.

"hey" he said.

"hey." I replied trying my best to act normal.

"cammie, what I was going to say earlier..." he said, looking down.

"zach, I'm moving. To virginia." I said, interrupting him.

"what! Why?" he asked.

I was about to answer, when I remembered that my mom said not to tell anyone.

"I... My mom works there so she wants me to be closer to her." I lied.

"oh ok." he replied. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but he didn't ask about it. "when are you leaving?" he asked.

"tomorrow." I replied.

"oh" he said. He looked sad and confused but he didn't say anything. I could feel myself getting emotional again. He has never seen me cry and I didnt want to change that.

"I have to go. Bye zach." I said. I hung up before he could reply.

I got into my bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping that in the morning, I would wake up from this, realizing it was all just a nightmare.

So theres the first chapter! Tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Please be nice because this is my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kinda long and it took a while to write so I hope you like it! I probably won't be updating every week, because of school and stuff so I wanted to give you guys a rele long chapter! I hope u like it!**

**Oh and PLEASE review! I love reading them! Like every time I get a review I get so excited and it motivates me to write! So thank you to anyone who did!**

**I own nothing, ally carter does**

**Thanks!**

I woke up to the sound of my mom banging on the door.

"Cameron! Please unlock this door!" my mom yelled. I looked at the clock. It read 5:00 am.

I slowly got out of bed and unlocked the door. My mom came barging in.

"I can't believe that you just woke up! Pack and get dressed! We have to leave to Gallagher in less than an hour!"

That's when I realized that this wasn't a dream. That this was a nightmare that I would never wake up from.

I rubbed my eyes, not even paying any attention to my ranting mother. I got out a suitcase and starting packing.

After I finished packing my bag I changed into skinny jeans, uggs, and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my suitcase and walked down the stairs struggling to even stay awake.

"what are you wearing!" my mom yelled. Who could possibly have the energy to yell at 5 in the morning? Definitely not me.

"clothes." I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"no. Go change into something nicer than that. You are meeting your roomates and teachers for the first time! You want to make a good impression, don't you?"

"fine. But I an still mad at you. Just because I am to tired to fight with you doesn't mean that I don't want to."

"You will like it once you get there. I promise." she said smiling.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to go back up the stairs.

I changed into a skirt and a nice shirt and went downstairs.

"that's much better! Now go get something for breakfast and then we can go. I already put your bag in the car."

"ok." I said and I grabbed a granola bar, some toast, and an apple. I got in the car, and my mom was already in the car.

"so it takes about and hour to get to the airport, so by the time we get there it will be 7. Our flight is at 8:30 I think, so we will have plenty of time. "ok, whatever, I just want to go to sleep!" I said yawning.

I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

(ok so I'm gonna skip when she goes on the plane because it is really not that interesting.)

AFTER THE FLIGHT

After the flight we rented a car to drive to Gallagher. It takes about an hour to get to Gallagher from the airport.

My mom started driving and for the first few minutes, it was silent.

Although I was mad at my mom, I couldn't bare to keep quiet for much longer, and I had a bunch of questions about Gallagher.

"so mom..." I started.

"yes cammie?"

"I was jut wondering... About Gallagher."

"ask me anything."

"ok... So who are my roomates?"

"ummm... I only know one of them. A girl named Rebecca Baxter." my mom said, trying to focus on the road.

"Have you ever met her?"

"no. But I go on missions with her parents." she answered.

It sounded to strange to hear my mom say that she "went on a mission." I tried to act normal though, because In the movies, spies never act surprised. And I am spy, whether I like it or not.

"oh cool... And also what are my classes like?"

"well, you will have a lot of new classes and you may find them hard at first... But you will get used to them, don't worry."

"ok... And what am I gonna do when I get there?" I asked.

"well, we are getting here an hour early, since I am the headmaster. So you can go find your room and wander around, if you want. Or if your hungry I can make you something since the chef is still preparing for dinner."

"oh! Um... I'm not really hungry, I think I'll just wander..." I lied. My mom can't cook for her life.

All of a sudden my stomach growled very loudly. "are you  
>sure your not hungry?" she asked laughing.<p>

"Yeah... I just want to wait for dinner... So I don't get to full."

"I dont know If it's my spy skills, or the fact that your stomach was growling, but I can tell that you are hungry. And I know I'm not the best cook... so i can give you a bag of chips or something."

"Ok" I said plainly. "are we almost there?"

"15 more minutes and 23 more seconds." she answered.

I didn't respond. I was to busy thinking how my mom was a spy. It still, and probably never really would sink in that my mom was a secret spy! A freaking spy! Like the type that you see in movies that can kill someone with just a piece of spaghetti, the type that can tell time to the exact second. My mom could do those things. And to think that I will someday, hopefully be like that, no longer made me feel like I was being punished, but like I was being rewarded.

I looked out the window for a few more minutes, until my mom said, "is everything ok?"

I turned to her and smiled. "of course not. I recently just found out that I am a spy in training and do is the rest of my family!" I yelled laughing. I stopped laughing. "But I remember that dad used to say, 'If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, then accept it and make the best of it.' so since I can't change what is going on, I am just going to accept it, and make the best of it." I said.

"that's my girl!" my mom said smiling. "oh! It looks like we are here!"

I looked out the window and saw a HUGE mansion. It didn't look anything like I imagined. I though it would be all high tech and be made of some special metal that no one could break through. But instead, it was made of brick, and didn't seem high tech at all. But you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. Or a super secret spy school for that matter.

I stepped out of the car, and got my bag out of the trunk, then I started walking towards the front door. I tried to open the massive French doors, but they wouldn't budge.

My mom started laughing, as  
>If I was missing something so obvious.<p>

"you didn't really think that they would let you into a secret spy school that easily, did you?" she said, stepping infront of me. She pressed on one of the bricks next to the door, and a little pad came out.

"put your thumb on it." she instructed.

I placed my thumb on the scanner and it made funny noises.

All of a sudden a machine voice came from the pad, "welcome, to Gallagher Academy for exceptional young woman. We hope you enjoy your stay, miss Morgan."

The doors opened and we both walked in. "why didnt you have to do that?" I asked.

"because, I have a key. And so will you, as soon as you get checked in. You see, that it really only to account for your attendance. So that when you come back from vacations and breaks, we have it in the system that you are back."

"oh." I answered. I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. "this- this is amazing." i said, in shock.

There was a grand staircase in the middle of the huge foyer. To the left were french doors that i presumed led to the dining hall. To the right was a hall way.

"go find your room. It's room 143. You move a floor up every year. So next year you will be 243. Right now I need to go make sure all of the teachers are here."

I nodded still looking around. I picked up my suitcase and waked up the stairs.

I walked down several hallways before finding room 143. I opened the door and walked in. It was a medium sized room, There were four closets, four night stands, and a bathroom, and four beds. One for me, and three for my other roomates. Each bed had a key on it with a name. The bed with my key on it was the bed closest to the door. My key said, "CAMERON MORGAN- YEAR ONE"

There was a closet next to my bed, so I filled it with my clothes. I plopped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't help thinking about Zach. What was he doing right now? I can't believe that just yesterday, zach and I were at the pool, and I didn't know anything about any of this.

Yesterday. When I would rather normal, than a spy.

Its kind of funny how much can change in a day.

How you could go from absolutely hating something, to liking it.

The bed was so comfortable, I couldn't help but start fall asleep.

But before I fell asleep, I set the alarm on my nightstand for one hour so that I would have time to get ready before everyone came.

I started to drift off to sleep, and surprisingly, i felt peaceful, and not at all scared.

It felt like I was meant to be here. That a spy was who I was really supposed to be.

**So that was chapter 2! Hope u liked it! The more u review, the faster I will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated, but I'm back now.

I have no excuses, just that I was soooooooooo busy.

But I'm back now!

So comment what you think and the more people comment, the faster I will update! :)

Thanks! Here's chapter 3:

The sound of my alarm instantly woke me up. I quickly got up and looked around.

Thank god, I thought. None of my roommates were here yet, which meant that I hadn't made a bad impression of myself. Or at least for now.

Although my roommates were not here, something was. On my bed were a plaid shirt, and a white shirt.

It must be the uniform, i thought to myself disappointedly. This place seems more like a boarding school than I spy school if you ask me. But, I guess it has to be since that is what they wanted regular people to think.

I decided to try it on. Once it was in I looked in the mirror. It looked like your ordinary schoolgirl outfit, and to be honest it didn't look half bad. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and decided to go find my mother.

I walked down the corridor and then realized I was going the wrong way. But then i decided that i might as well explore this place a little if this is where i will be staying for the next four years.

I kept on waking and all I could see were Windows and doors, nothing special. But then I came across a sword in a glass case and it looked so Magnificent and exciting compared to the worn out building it was in.

This has been the only sign so far that would even make this look like a spy school. I came closer and found that it was so detailed and complex. I touched the glass case, as if I was really feeling the sword.

"don't touch that!" a voice came from behind me.

"I'm sorry I was just-" I said before realizing that the voice was not my mothers. In fact, it was a mans. I quickly turned around to find a man standing there with his arms crossed.

"Ms. Morgan, I don't want any excuses. Just don't do it again." he said ready to turn around and leave.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out without thinking.

"I... know all of My students names" he said. Maybe it was the pause before he answered, or the uncertainty in his voice, but I could tell they he was lying.

Whoever this guy was, I was hoping he was a teacher. He was very good looking if I do say so myself. His face turned to a confused expression. That's when I noticed that i was staring at him.

"Oh... Sorry" I mumbled not really knowing what to say.

he began to walk away. "don't apologize for what your not sorry about, Ms. Morgan."

"o-okay" I stuttered.

He continued to walk and then turned around one more time. "oh, and Cameron, next time you decide to explore the school, please put on shoes" with that he turned the corner.

No shoes? I looked at my feet, expecting to find shoes but instead I had bare feet. This was so embarrassing! My first time meeting the hottest guy I have ever seen and I completely make a fool of myself.

I decided to go back to my room and wait for my roommates. Once I got there, there was voices coming from inside. I slowly walked in.

"hello." I said plainly. Both of the two girls already here stopped there conversation and turned to stare at me.

They werent saying anything so I just smiled awkwardly. "umm my names cammie."

"we know." the girl with the brown hair said. She had a British accent.

"you know?" I Said a little scared. How did they know who I was?

"yeah... It says it on your key." she said.

"oh.. Right. Of course." i said.

"I'm Bex Baxter." the brown haired girl said, sticking out her hand.

She had tan skin, long brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

"Cameron Morgan." I said shaking her hand. "But you already know that"

"I'm Liz Sutton" the blonde haired girl said quietly.

She was smaller, but just as pretty. Her long blonde curls fell down her back, and she had blue eyes.

"nice to meet you Liz" I said smiling.

"so how does this whole spy-thing work?" I asked sitting on my bed, as liz and Bex did the same.

"well its my first year, but my parents are spies so I kind of know some stuff already." Bex explained.

"yeah me to, but my parents are dentists... And they think this is a private school for geniuses." Liz said.

"what about you?" Bex asked me.

"oh I just found out that I was a spy yesterday." I laughed. "but both my parents are spies. Or at least one is." i paused "My dads dead. And my mom is the headmistress."

"your mom is the headmistress! That means that we will get special treatment, right!" Bex said excitedly.

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure she will just treat me like every other kid."

Liz still looked as If she was processing what I said. "you said your last name was Morgan, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And what was your dads name?"

"Matthew. Matthew Morgan."

"Matthew Morgan!" Bex screamed. "You mean the guy who was the best spy in the whole world until he went missing on a mission!"

"Ummm I guess.." I said, unsure.

"Oh my god Cameron! Your dad is a bloody legend! This probably runs in your family!" Bex yelled.

I laughed and then said, "I hope so"

"oh my god... This might sound a bit weird, but your dad was my idol. He is was the best spy ever. Every spy wanted to be as good as him!" Bex yelled.

I laughed, "thanks, I guess?"

"No problem" Bex smiled.

Just as Liz was about to say something, the door swung open.

I looked to see who it was.

I was shocked. And by the look on Bex and Liz's faces, they were to.

"Where's my bed." the girl said, in a snobby voice, without even introducing herself. She chewed her gum like a cow, while looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.

None of us spoke. We just sat there with our mouths wide open.

It was Macey mchenry.

Macey mchenry. The girl whose dad was running for president.

Macey mchenry. The girl who is drop dead gorgeous and on the cover of every magazine.

She was wearing black knee high boots, black skinny jeans, and a white blouse. She had sunglasses on her eyes, and gum in her mouth. Oh, and a nose ring. A diamond nose ring.

Her long black hair was straightened to perfection, and her skin was flawless. She was even prettier in person.

"Did you hear me?" she said in a bratty voice. "I said, where's my bed?"

I quickly snapped out of it.

"Ummm" I started. "Over there." I said pointing to the only empty bed.

She took off her sunglasses to reveal her ice blue eyes.

"You mean That thing?" she said in disgust, pointing to the bed.

"Yeah. That's the only open bed, stupid" Bex growled.

Macey just rolled her eyes. She walked over and dropped her Louis Vuitton bag on the bed. It squeaked.

"You call this a bed?" she complained. "Whatever. Where's my closet?"

Nobody answered again. We didn't want to make her mad.

"Hello! I swear to god its like I'm talking to nobody." she snapped.

"Over there." Liz said nervously pointing to the empty closet.

She opened it, and starting to laugh. "Seriously. Where is my closet?"

"That's it" Bex said.

"Your kidding right."

"Nope" Bex said laughing, sort of making fun of Macey.

Macey looked as if she was about to cry.

"This is where your going to be living for a while, so get Used to it, Hun" Bex said laying back on her bed.

Macey walked back over to her bed. And plopped onto it.

It squeaked again. Tears started forming in her eyes.

She dug her face into her pillow and starting crying very loudly.

Bex, Liz and I exchanged annoyed looks.

This was going to be a very long year.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is the next chapter!  
>I hope you guys like it! The first half is basically explaining her new life so I'm sorry of its not as exciting as you were expecting.<br>Anyways, thank you for your comments!

Bubblegum4- I wasn't going to do zachs POV but I actually think its a good idea so I'm going to in the next chapter! Thanks!  
>Thanks to everyone who commented and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer them in the next chapter!<br>Hope you enjoy!

It's been 3 months since the first day of school.

My life here is pretty good, I guess. I mean its better than i expected. Actually, WAY better than i expected.  
>I'm the best spy in my grade, which still surprises me. Bex the second, which does not surprise me.<br>Sometimes I wake up and still can't believe it, because a year ago I would have never imagined being in spy school, let alone the best in my class.  
>Other days I wake up and I think of how I should have saw this coming. I mean, I should have known that being the strongest and fastest in my school wasn't normal.<p>

On another note, The food here is amazing, unlike my old school. if it wasn't for all the exercise we do, I would have gained about 30 pounds by now, at least.

I also have tons of new classes here at gallagher. Like culture and assimilation, covert operations (cove ops), research and development, countries of the world, history of espionage, and computing.  
>At first my classes were a lot to handle, but now they are easy to me.<p>

I guess bex was right, being a spy does run in my blood.  
>Cove ops and research and development are our main courses. Bex, macey and I take cove ops which deals with everything you need to know to be a field spy. Although, i dont think macey really belongs in this course. Or any spy course for that matter.<br>Cove ops is my favorite subject. It turns out that the man who caught me touching the sword case was actually my cove ops teacher. His name is mr solomon.

He is one of the main reasons Why I love cove ops. He doesn't treat us like kids. He treats us like agents. Well, that, and the fact that he's really hot.

whenever i see his face I feel like I know him from somewhere, like I've seen his face before.  
>But every time that thought crosses my mind i just brush it away. I can't have known mr Solomon. It just isn't possible. Or reasonable.<p>

Liz takes research and development. Research and development deals with all the behind-the-scenes work that you don't see. To me its actually harder than cove ops. You have to do all this computer stuff that i have no idea how to do. She is the best in that course, which isn't a surprise.  
>My friends here are great. I have gotten really close with bex and liz. They are like sisters to me now, and it feels like I've known them for my whole life.<br>I've learned that bex is fearless. She is the toughest girl I know, and she is super strong. But she always says what she thinks and Sometimes her mouth gets the best if her, and she gets jn trouble.  
>Oh and She hates macey. A lot.<br>Liz is really smart. Like you would never believe that someone could store all of that information in one head. She can hack into any computer, even the teachers'. But, she refuses to, saying its "not right." That's another thing about Liz. She likes to follow the rules, which isn't really a bad thing I guess, but sometimes not breaking the rules means not having fun.  
>Annoyingly, things with Macey haven't really gotten any better. She is still the same spoiled brat that came here three months ago.<br>Macey is the kind of girl who belongs on a reality tv show, or on the cover of a magazine. Not in a spy school. Even though I've only been here for 3 months, it's not to hard to see that she is not one of us.  
>She doesn't really talk to us much other than complaining. She usually just goes on her laptop or does her nails or stuff like that.<p>

Mostly we just ignore her, and she ignores us. works best that way.

Then There's zach.

Zach.  
>I try not to think about him, because every time I do, I get so emotional.<br>I can't even imagine how hurt he must of been. I just told him that I was leaving out of nowhere.  
>I miss him like crazy. And every time I look at the picture of the two of us, I can't help but feel as if-<br>"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" bex screamed in my ear.  
>"goooo awayyyy..." I muttered.<p>

"excuse me, I'm not sure if u heard me, I said get up!" she yelled.  
>"make me" I whispered.<br>It was silent for a few minutes. Finally! She was gone.  
>Just as It was getting peaceful again, bex came over and threw off my cover, grabbed my feet and pulled me straight off the bed.<br>My head landed on the floor with a loud thump.  
>I stood up, wobbling a bit.<br>"ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.  
>She didn't answer.<br>I looked over at my alarm clock.

9:45 "oh my god guys! We are so late to classes!" I panicked, trying to find my plaid skirt.  
>"it's Saturday, cam" Liz said laughing.<br>"okay.. Well... Then...WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP!" I yelled, looking over at bex who was laughing and trying on boots.  
>"because, remember? This is the first day they are letting us go into town!" bex said excitedly.<br>"and the bus leaves in a half an hour, unless you want to walk 6 miles in this freezing weather." liz added.  
>"ugh whatever." I said trying to find something decent to wear. It's the first time I have actually gotten to pick out my outfit in what seems like forever.<p>

Macey was no where to be seem. She must be in the bathroom doing her "morning routine."

I walked over to my closet and picked out a sweatshirt, jeans and uggs. I put my hair in a messy bun.

Just then macey walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing black knee boots, dark skinny jeans, and white shirt.

Her makeup was done perfectly and her hair was in perfect curls.

She took one look at the three of us. Bex, Liz and I. She started shaking her head.  
>"no, no, no.." she laughed.<p>

"what!" I asked

"you can't go like that!" she laughed pointing at the three of us.  
>"then what do u expect us to wear!" bex yelled.<br>"umm for u? Maybe..." she looked bex up and down and then went over to her closet.

"how about something like this!" macey said, holding out a light blue, and black short sleeve dress.

It was gorgeous.

"and you could either wear it with Black flats or boots. Your choice."

"umm boots." bex said, obviously speechless with maceys kind act.  
>Macey handed her the dress as boots and bex went to go try it on.<br>"and for you..." macey said looking at liz, "how about this!"

Macey was holding out dark colored skinny jeans and a blue and pink floral crop-top shirt.  
>I remember seeing it in a magazine.<p>

It was 300 dollars.  
>"and you could wear these flats with it." macey said holding them out to Liz.<br>Liz smiled. "thanks macey!"

Macey just smiled back.

"and for you..." she said looking at me.  
>She handed me a crop-top white lace shirt and skinny jeans as well. Then she gave me the choice of toms, boots or flats. I chose the boots.<br>After we had all put on our outfits, macey insisted that she had to do our hair and makeup.  
>By this time we only had 10 minutes left.<p>

Macey insisted though, that she was good enough that she could finish in time.  
>Macey curled all of our hair and did our makeup. We looked so different.<br>We looked gorgeous.  
>I didn't even look like myself.<p>

At that moment, however, all i could think about was zach.  
>I wondered what he would think of me.<br>The knee boot, curled hair, lip gloss me.  
>The new me.<br>We all thanked macey and she just smiled and laughed.

It's like macey magically changed over night or something.

She was a completely different person.  
>"you guys ready to go!" she asked.<br>"yup!"

We all ran downstairs and then out the door.

But there was no bus.  
>I looked around to find that the bus was already at the entrance of the school.<p>

I looked at my watch 10:16.  
>We had missed the bus by one minute!<br>One minute!

But When your a spy everything is exactly on time.  
>Because every minute counts.<p>

I looked at my friends and we all shared the same, annoyed look.

macey pulled out her Phone and dialed a number.

"hello? Yes hi, I'd like to get a taxi"  
>There was a pause.<br>"Gallagher academy... Alright thanks... Okay bye"  
>She hung up.<br>"what was that!" bex said coldly.  
>"I ordered a car..." macey explained with a smile. "unless you want to walk? But I don't think you do" she said, the smile still plastered on her face. She laughed.<p>

We all just stared at her

Who was this girl?  
>Surely not macey mchenery.<br>But who was I to complain!

I mean, having the new macey as a friend might not be a bad thing.  
>The car pulled up after about 10 minutes.<br>We all got in and the driver asked "where to?"  
>We told him where we were going and we sped off.<br>It wasn't long till we were in town.  
>Macey payed the driver and he drove away.<br>After about an hour of walking around, liz started complaining of a stomach ache.  
>"do you want me to go get you some medicine?" I offered.<br>"s-sure" she stuttered, clutching here stomach.  
>Macey and bex sat Liz down on a bench.<br>I looked around and found a pharmacy.  
>I walked inside and found it was fairly empty.<br>I walked down the isles to find some pain medication.  
>I was looking at the different medications while walking down The isles.<br>I finally found one.  
>"hey! Watch it!" I snapped.<p>

Someone had bumped into me, knocking the pain medication out of my hand.  
>I knelt down to pick it up.<br>"oh, um, I'm really-" he started "save it" I said coldly. I got up and looked at who this person was.  
>He was much better looking than I expected.<br>I couldn't help but stare into his big blue eyes.  
>"look umm..." he started, running his hands through his hair, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"<br>"it's fine" I said with a smile.  
>He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fairly tall and he was wearing an apron, same as the man at the register.<br>"you work here?" I asked.  
>"yeah, well my dad owns this place.." he said, obviously nervous.<br>"oh that's cool." I said.  
>"soo do you live here? I've never seen you here before.." he asked "yeah, we'll I go to Gallagher academy. What about you?"<br>"I live here to, like 4 minutes away actually.." he said laughing.  
>"umm I have to go!" I said realizing that poor Liz was waiting for her medicine.<br>I turned to go but he grabbed my shoulder. "wait! What's your name?" he asked "cammie." I said.  
>"josh." he said smiling.<br>"nice to meet you josh"

"when will I see you again?" he asked.  
>"I dunno... I have to go! Sorry josh!" i quickly payed for the medicine and ran outside to find Liz puking in a garbage.<br>"what took you so long!" bex asked.  
>"sorry! There was a... Long line" I lied. We gave Liz the medicine and she quickly felt better.<br>"who's that?" macey asked. Looking at the pharmacy.

Josh was looking right at us.  
>Actually, looking right at me.<br>"ummm I dunno who that is." I lied.  
>"okay, then why is he walking Over here?" macey asked laughing.<br>"here cammie, you forgot your cell phone. I think you dropped it when you dropped the medicine."  
>I laughed nervously.<br>"thanks josh..." I said. He walked back over to the pharmacy.  
>"yeah.. You don't know him" bex said giving me a 'what don't I know' look.<br>"fine I do. We talked for about five minutes. Just some random guy."  
>Not a lie.<p>

"well whoever he is, he's cute! And he looks like he likes you!" macey squealed.  
>"no..." I said blushing. "let's go, we don't want to miss the bus, again" I said, trying to change the subject.<br>We all helped liz on he bus. I sat next to macey while bex sat next to Liz.  
>I pulled out my phone to find there was a note stuck to the back.<br>Meet me in the town tomorrow at 8 pm

Oh and tell your friend I hope she feels better :)  
>-josh<p>

I couldn't help but smile. Macey read the note from over my shoulder.  
>"so are you going?" she asked "of course not.. It's against the rules." I complained.<br>"who cares..." macey smiled. "sometimes you have to break the rules I get what you want"  
>"who ever said I wanted to go anyways!" I countered.<br>"hun, if there's one thing I can do, it's tell when someone has a crush." she held up the note. "you, my dear, have a crush."

I sighed. She was right. I did want to go.  
>"how am I going to get out though?"<p>

"I'm not as stupid as you might think"  
>"what does that mean?" I asked.<br>She just smiled deviously.  
>Maybe macey wasn't as stupid as we thought she was.<br>I looked at the note. I had a big decision to make.

okay do I've decided that I'm gonna base how Long until I update by how many comments i get! 2 or less comments: 2 weeks 3-5 comments: 10 days 5-10 comments: 7 days 10 or more comments: 5 days


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! So here's zachs POV, but I must warn you, it's kinda short and it may not be that good. I wrote it all in one day so i don't know how good it is._  
><em>But here It is anyways, so I hope you enjoy!<em>

_Please comment... Blah blah blah..._

_But yeah my next chapter will be longer and hopefully better than this but I still hope you guys like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zachs POV <strong>

It's been 3 months since I moved away from my hometown.  
>3 months since I started at blackthorne academy.<br>3 months since I have seen cammie.  
>I miss her like crazy.<p>

I didn't even get to tell her I was moving, but it's not like it even matters, considering she was also moving.  
>I lay down on my bed and I examine the picture of me and her when we were at a BBQ, a few years ago.<br>She doesn't know so many things. she's so innocent, She doesn't know anything about the spy world. Poor cammie can't even hurt a Fly.  
>I try not to think about cammie though, because She's a "distraction".<br>"Girls are distractions" my teachers always say.  
>Which is why I have decided to just forget about her.<br>The first step, I tell myself, is to get rid of any evidence of her.  
>I slowly examine the photo again, contemplating whether or not I should get rid of it. I decide it's best, and I crumple it up into a ball and toss it in the bin.<br>Then I grab my cell phone, and delete her number. I regret it after I do, but it's to late now, and it's for the best.  
>I decide look through my wallet to see if there were any more pictures of us.<br>Suddenly the door opens, "dude are you coming or not?" grant asked.  
>"yeah... Sure... Hold on." I manage to say, not even really paying any attention.<br>I don't find any pictures so I fold up my wallet and put it in my drawer.  
>"let's go!" grant moans.<br>"where?" I ask, confused.  
>He looks at me like I'm 3 "are you stupid? We have classes.. Only the same thing we've had every day for the past 3 months."<p>

"oh right..." I mutter.  
>Grant is my best friend. I met him on the first day at blackthorne. Were roommates, along with Jonas and nick. Grant is tall, and has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is kinda stupid, and not only in class.<p>

Jonas, on the other hand, is really smart. He's the smartest kid in the whole school. He has black hair, brown eyes and glasses. Hes really shy and quiet, and unless you know him really well, you would think he's mute. He's not the kind of guy you see in the movies, shooting people and stuff, he's more of the "control room guy". But, hey, without people like him, every mission would fail.  
>Lastly there's nick. He's somewhere in the middle. Not to stupid, not so smart. He's really tough though. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He, along with jonas and grant, are my best friends here at blackthorne.<p>

Before I know it all of my classes are done, and it's dinner. I sit down in my usual spot.  
>"so what was all that about this morning ." grant questioned, stuffing a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.<br>"nothing." I answer, just looking down at my food, moving peas around with my fork.  
>"alright" grant said, laughing. "whatever you say..."<br>for a moment none of us talked, until nick said. "whose Pam?" he looked at me while swallowing his potatoes.  
>"pam?"<p>

"yeah. Whose Pam?" he questioned again. "the girl who you where talking in your sleep about."  
>Nick must of mistaken cam for pam, which meant I was sleeptalking about Cammie.<br>Not really a sign of forgetting someone.  
>I decided to just act clueless.<br>"Pam? I don't know a Pam."

"maybe you were saying ham?" grant exclaimed. "you do love ham."

Oh grant... Poor stupid grant.  
>"yeah, maybe thats what I was saying..." I said laughing for the first time in a while.<br>We all devoured our dinners and then went back to our rooms. We went straight to sleep, like we always do after dinner.  
>We do this to make sure we get enough sleep, because of night drills.<br>Night drill are living hell.  
>They wake you up at 1 in the morning and make you do drills.<br>They could make us do anything from run 5 miles or make us just run lap. It all depends on what kind of mood they are in.  
>I quickly fell into a deep sleep.<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
>The alarms woke me up right away. I hopped out of bed and rubbed my eyes.<br>"ALRIGHT TIME TO WAKE UP. GET UP! LET'S MOVE!" one of our teachers yelled from the hallways.  
>The four of us put on our yellow jumpsuit uniforms.<p>

We filed out into the hallway and walked down to the fields outside.  
>Once we get outside, we are required to stand in line by alphabetical order.<p>

I your out of place, you automatically have to do double whatever the exercise is that night.  
>Once everyone was In line, Mr. Jones came out.<br>He stared each of us down, as If we had done something wrong.  
>"tonight, gentlemen," he said sternly. "you will be running 3 miles and then when you are done you have to do 100 pushups and sit-ups."<p>

This may have seemed hard to any new kids, but really it was one of the easier drills weve had to do.  
>Suddenly there was a flash of lightening.<p>

"but sir..." one of the new kids started. He had just started here today. "it's lightening..."

Mr Jones walked over to the new kid. He paused for a moment while staring into his eyes. "make that 6 miles."

We all moaned. "am I understood!" he shouted.  
>"yes, sir!" we shouted back in unison.<br>By now it was pouring. We all started running through the woods. We couldn't see where we were going, as usual.  
>The rule here at blackthorne is whoever finishes night drills first, doesn't have to do it the next night.<p>

I was determined to be first. I sprinted through the woods.  
>My breathing was steady, and I was barely breaking a sweat. But it's not like I could even tell, because it was raining.<br>By now there were only 3 people in front of me.

I pushed my self to run a little faster, to get ahead of the people holding me back from a good nights sleep.  
>I sprinted as fast as I could and pulled into first. I kept up my fast pace for a little while.<br>Suddenly I felt my knees getting weaker, but I still ran at the same pace, not wanting to let someone pass me.  
>by the time I was up to the 5th mile mark, there was no one else in sight. I had passed everyone so much that they werent even close to me.<br>I decided go take a rest and catch my breath.

After a few minutes, I started running again. Nobody had caught up to me yet, but I could hear voices and foot steps in the distance.  
>I continues until I saw the lights of blackthorne. I looked behind me and saw that the group had caught up, so I sprinted even faster.<br>Once I had reached the fields where we had started, I dropped to the ground and furiously started doing pushups.

One, two, three.  
>I counted in my head.<p>

I heard people coming so I went even faster.  
>By the time I was up to twenty, everyone else had started.<p>

The new kid, next to me, who seemed to catch up to me within 30 seconds.  
>"hey" I said, finding it harder than I expected to speak. "are you sure you didnt skip any?"<p>

I tried to be polite.

"I'm sure." he said coldy. He quickly switched to sit ups.

"are you... kidding me! you barely did 10 pushups. "  
>"just mind your own business." he shouted.<br>I decided that the only way to win, like I deserved, was to switch over to sit ups as well, even though I was 50 push ups short.  
>He looked over at me and smiled evily. "are you sure you didn't skip any!" he said, mimicking what I had said a few minutes before.<br>"I'm sure" I mimicked back.  
>"56, 57, 58" i said loudly.<p>

The new kid looked frustrated for a second, before saying "87, 88, 89." even louder.

"97, 98, 99, 100!" I shouted. "DONE!"

Mr. Jones came over. "Goode!" I pooped up.

"yes, sir?"

"your done?"  
>"yes, sir." I lied.<br>"no he's not!" the new kid yelled, standing up next to me. "he skipped like 50!"

"no I didn't!" I yelled.  
>"are we five years old!" mr jones yelled.<br>"no, sir!" we yelled in unison.  
>"well then why are we tattle tailing and fighting over this stupid thing!" he yelled.<br>Neither of us answered.  
>"I will see you two in detention, zachary Goode and michael walsh." he said looking at us.<br>Michael Walsh.

So that's his name.  
>"I'm done!" some random kid yelled from a few yards away.<br>Mr jones walked away.  
>In that moment. I decided that I hated michael Walsh.<br>And that from this moment on, I would make sure he got a proper welcome to blackthorne.

* * *

><p>Again, how quickly I update relies of how many reviews I get. Please tell me your favorite part if the chapter!<p>

Less than 2 comments: 2 weeks 3-5 comments- 10 days 6-10 comments- 7 days More than 10 comments- 5 days


	6. Chapter 6 the mission

_alright so here is chapter six! cammie and zach are finally meeting... kinda_

_cantthinkofaname- yes, i know that in the books macey and mr solomon come in around sophmore year, but im doing things different than the book. Not everything in my story will be like the book, but i will follow some things! _

_ahhh thank you all for commenting, favouriting, and following! i love you guys! well here is the next chapter, in cammies POV._

_i want to know if you guys want more zachs POV or should i stick to cammies? should the next chapter be the same as this, just in zachs POV?_

_anyways thanks to: hechameleon.x, IamMe03, awesomness, EvaGGfan, iamthechameleon, rosey3425, xXxGGirlxXx, XxhopexX, the two people who commented under guest._

_well readd and review! please tell me your favorite part! i love it when you guys do that! hahahaa well yupppp_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6<strong>

**(sophomore year)**  
>Cammies POV "alright, ladies. Today, we will be learning the art of the fork!" madame dabney announced to the class.<p>

Madame dabney teaches culture and assimilation. She's very strict, but she is one of my favorite teachers.

I rub my eye and yawn, she shot me a look. "the fork is so much more than..." madame dabney paused "a fork." she looked straight at me, making sure I was still awake and paying attention.

She continued her lecture on the importance of a fork, while I on the other hand was trying very hard not to fall asleep.  
>I was very tired because last night I didn't get much sleep. This was because yesterday, mr Solomon told us that we would be going on our first real mission today. I was so excited, and every time I tried to fall asleep, I would end up picturing different scenarios in my head about what could happen on the mission. This was the first time we got to show off my skills.<p>

Well, we already had a mission before this, but I don't consider it a real one. We were still in Roseville, just in town. It was when josh and I started dating. It was short, and it was basically just a huge game of hide and seek. Not very interesting.

Josh and i dated for a short time. We were so happy together but the fact that I had to sneak out through a spider infested tunnel every time i wanted to see him was just to much. I would risk being caught, and getting in trouble. Plus the fact that I had to keep so many secrets from him, was to much guilt for me to handle.

Suddenly the door flew open. it was Mr. Solomon. He held a clipboard in his hands and wore his normal suit and tie. He looked around the classroom, then back at his clipboard. he looked nervous.

"excuse me, joe, is there something I can help you with?" Madame dabney offered.  
>"Cameron Morgan, Sarah Roberts, Courtney beau, elizabeth sutton, Rebecca baxter, Tina Walters, and macey mchenry. It's time to go." he announced, ignoring Madame dabneys question.<p>

We all got up, leaving very few people left in the classroom. Madame dabney had an annoyed look on her face. She always tells us how violence isn't what being a spy is all about. By violence, she means cove ops, or research and development, i guess. She always hates how we get pulled out of class for important field trips or meetings.  
>She put on a fake smile and waved goodbye. I smiled and walked into the hallway.<p>

"alright ladies." mr solomon announced. "today is your first real mission, and I don't want you to mess it up. " he said seriously.

I looked around and observed my classmates faces. Everyone either looked nervous, excited or a mixture if both.  
>Mr solomon turned and started walking down the hallway. We followed, silently. He suddenly turned around and announced, "today, ladies, we are taking a trip to the mall."<br>A few girls laughed, Others squealed excitedly, and some just looked plain confused.  
>Mr Solomon's face remained completely serious, and everyone came to a silence.<br>He turned toward a staircase, that led to the roof. We all followed again. Finally, we came to a door. Mr Solomon's pushed it open to reveal the roof. On the roof there was two helicopters.

"alright. As you can see there are two helicopters. The other helicopter has the other half of our class in it." he explained, pointing to the helicopter farthest away from us. "you will be going in that one, along with me."

We all nodded and boarded the helicopter. I sat next to bex.

Once we were all inside and seated, mr Solomon spoke again.  
>"I am going to explain to you your mission once we arrive." he explained. "But for now, I am going to have to ask you to wear these sleeping masks, and ear plugs."<p>

he handed me a sleeping mask and ear plugs. He finished handing them out to the rest of us, and I put mine on. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

_**A few hours later...**_

I woke up, after what felt like around 6 hours. I didn't know exactly where we were going. At first I thought that this place must be far away, but then I realized that we could have been flying in circles for 6 hours, to make this place seem far away.

Suddenly I felt the helicopter gliding downwards, then touch the ground.  
>One by one, he came and tapped us on the shoulder and told us we were here, so we could take off our ear plugs and masks.<p>

Once everyone was awake, and paying attention, mr Solomon took out his clipboard and a pile of papers.  
>"okay, so today ladies, we are not here to shop." he said looking at some girls in the group. "we are here, in D.C. on a mission. The mission will be to reach the ruby slipper exhibit, by 5 o'clock, without a tail. Easy enough."<p>

"who our are tails?" I asked.

"well, ms Morgan. Thats the hard part. You won't know who your tails are."

"well then how will we know what to look for!" Tina asked.

"just look for someone who is following you," he explained "someone who is always near you. They may even start conversation with you. Be smart"

With that he walked of the helicopter. We walked two blocks before reaching the mall. It was 4:15.

45 minutes. This should be easy.

I walked inside, looping arms with Bex. We put our ear pieces in and pretended to be average teenage girls.

"alright girls. The mission has begun." Liz said through the ear piece.  
>I split up with bex.<p>

I pretended to be waiting for someone, sitting on a bench. "macey, can you meet me infront of the girls bathroom." I whispered.

"sure." she replied.

2 minutes later macey turned the corner. We hugged, as if we were friends. Which we were.. Kinda.

Macey had became so much nicer as the years went on. i dont know why, but we dont question it.

We walked around, but I didn't notice anyone just yet. We decided to walk a bit faster. Making random turns, going in and our of stores.

No luck, there didnt seem to be anyone. These people were good.  
>"hey I got an idea." macey whispered to me.<p>

I laughed as if she had just told me a joke. "what?" I whispered back.

"let's go in an elevator. If someones following us than they would have to go in the elevator as well, or else they would lose us!"

That was actually a good idea... A very good idea.

"yeah, good idea, mace!" I smiled.  
>She smiled back.<p>

We slowly walked over to the elevators, and pressed the button. Suddenly two boys came up behind us.  
>We got in the elevator, and so did they. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, and they other dirty blonde hair and blue Eyes.<p>

The boy with dirty blonde hair smiled, and took out his phone. He started tapping it. I looked over to find he was texting someone.

"we found em" is what the text said What kind of idiots were these guys. This was easy, way to easy.  
>The elevator opened and we walked out. I looked at my watch "4:30"<p>

Macey and I decided to split up.

The two boys split up as well. This was just to easy. The boy with dirty blonde hair started following me.  
>I decided to change my appearance a bit. I walked into the ladies bathroom. I quickly through my hair into a bun, and put on a black wig. Next I put in green eye contacts, and I drew freckles on my face. I changed into skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. I finished off my new look with glasses.<p>

I strutted out of the bathroom, and started walking around. The only way to tell if he was still onto me was to go in the elevator again.

I waited for it, but nobody came with me..When the elevator finally came, I hopped in, but found that I was alone.

This couldn't get any easier.

I got to the bottom floor.

4:45 I went back into the bathroom and changed back into "cammie"

I decided I could now walk to the ruby slipper exhibit. I started walking on the sidewalk when I felt a presence behind me.

"excuse me miss, I think you forgot your wallet." I spun around to find my tail.

"thanks, but that's not my wallet."

"oh okay."  
>I continued to walk, checking back every minute.<br>He was still following me so I decided to test my acting skills.

"excuse me... Can I help you with something!" I asked rudely.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well.. you have been following me for the past half an hour... And you found a wallet, assumed it was mine and decided to walk a block to return it. So what is that you want?" I pushed.

"nothing... I don't know what your talking about..."

" if you don't leave me alone im going to call the police." I said, in a scared voice.  
>He looked as if he was believing my "helpless teenage girl" act.<p>

4:50

I started running.

Not the best move, but it had to be done.

I turned around and found that the boy was gone.

Looks like he fell for it.

Stupid boy.

I sprinted the the building.

4:51...4:52...4:53...4:54 I sprinted up the stairs and to the ruby slipper exhibit.

4:55 All of my other classmates were there, with there tails, except for Bex.  
>I went over to mr Solomon. "I'm here. Without a tail." I said smiling.<br>"nicely done, ms Morgan."

Suddenly my tail came running up the stairs. "I'm here!" he yelled.

"mr newman, next time try to actually stay with your girl." mr solomon explained, sighing.

"Newman?" i asked my tail.

"grant Newman." he explained.

"Cameron Morgan." we shook hands.

"now all that are missing are baxter and-" mr Solomon started.

"I'm here! I'm here" bex shouted running up the stairs.

"and your tail?" mr Solomon asked.

"right here." a fimiliar voice said.

I turned around to find a boy I never would have expected to see.  
>Our eyes met.<p>

"cam?"

This was the boy who knew me better than anyone in the world.

The boy who I never thought I would see again.

"hey zach."

* * *

><p><em>alrighty so tell me what you thoughhttt!<em>

_5 or less comments: 2 weeks_

_5-7 comments: 10 days_

_7-10 comments: 7 days_

_10-15 comments- 5 days_

_and i am open for any ideas that you guys have, so tell me anything you think!_

_im open for anythingg!_


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so here is chapter 7! (finally) **

**im soooooooooooooo sorry that i never updated, but i couldnt. i was sent to my cousin for a "suprise" vacation. and my cousins have absolutely no wifi so yeah i couldnt update.**

**but i hope you guys can forgive me? :)**

**anywho, here is chapter 7 and its in zachs POV. its short so im sorry about that but i never know what to write for zachs POV cuz im not a boy...**

**well Read and review! it would mean a lot! **

**thanks to: KITTYKAT, Chameleon101, IamMe03, 4eva GG fan, hopeandpeace123, XxHopexX, i am the chameleon, sara, Liveliketithefull3, xXxGGirlxXx, Megatron13, and the 4 people under guest for reviewing!**

**i love you guys**

* * *

><p><strong>Zachs POV<strong>

(sophomore year)

"alright boys. For today's mission, you are going to be going to the mall..." dr Steve explained while we were getting into the helicopter.

Everyone started laughing because they thought he was joking.

He wasn't joking.

Once everyone was in their seat, dr Steve explained further. "Today's mission, is to follow your target, to a certain place." he said. "but if you lose your target, you will fail the mission."

"that's so easy..! Just following random civilians around." grant laughed.

"very funny mr Newman." he said, shaking his head. "the people who you will be following are not regular people, they are your fellow spies."

"I thought you said that we are the only boy spy schoo-" I started

"yes, mr goode, you are the only boy spy school. The people who will be following, are from Gallagher academy for exceptional young women."

What? Gallagher!? We were going to be following girls from Gallagher?! This could not get any easier.  
>I mean really how hard could it he to follow a bunch of teenage girls around?<p>

"that's so easy!" nick shouted, laughing.

"well, some of the girls might be easy to follow, yet some, wont be."

With that he handed us each a folder.

I opened mine up to find a picture of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. It said that she is second best in her class. Apparently named bex. It didn't have her last name, or her full name, although I'm not really sure what bex could even stand for.

Across from me grant was also looking at his folder. "why do I have to get her! Why can't zach get her or something! He is the best in the class!" grant whined I'm guessing his girl was the best in the Class.

"whod you get?" I asked, laughing.

"some girl named-" grant started.

"no, no, no. You are not allowed to share names." Dr Steve said sternly.

I decided to just rest. I leaned my head back, I just thought about the mission.

Who were these girls? Probably not very good spies.

I've heard of gallagher, of course. But I always thought they were prissy little rich girls who couldnt be spies for there lives. They probably couldn't even lift one of our books at blackthorne.

Oh well, This was an easy way to get good grades so I was happy about it.

I slowly fell asleep, still picturing the mission in my head. The plane ride seemed to fly by. I couldn't tell how long it was, considering I slept the whole way there.

Once we arrived, we all had to be woken up. I dont know how I fell asleep, because I can never sleep on plane rides. Never. So maybe they put something in our breakfast that makes us sleep? I don't know. I brushed the thoughts away though, remembering the more important task at hand.  
>We all exited the plane and took a look at our folders. Jonas told us it was time to start.<p>

we began.

I sped walked to the mall, as If I was meeting someone or late for something.

no civilian could care less about the pace I was walking, but if these girls were as good as they are said to be, they will.

I look a glance around the mall and I saw so many teenage girls. They were mostly texting, talking, laughing, shopping, eating. Mostly normal things.

Then I saw one girl.

She was talking into her ear.

Not so normal.

Unless she just talks to herself, but I didnt consider that likely because once she saw me staring, she got up and quickly walked Into a crowd of people.  
>I decided to follow, but keep my distance. Just in case. I kept my eyes on her and found she was running up the stairs.<p>

I followed, this time a bit closer just to make sure I didn't lose her.

Once she got to the top. She looked back and saw me. I pretended not to notice, and she looked away, obviously not buying it.

Grant whispered to me through the ear piece. "my girl looks familiar... But I don't know where from" he said.

I ignored him comment, not wanting to lose focus.

"bex" continued to walk and she went in and out of stores, talking to different people.

She got a soda from the crowded food court, then looked around for someone.

For me.

I watched her from behind a group of girls. She sipped her soda.

I checked my watch. Only 10 more minutes left. When was she going to leave?

If she was late, she would fail the mission.

I decided to stall her.

She continued to sip her soda. I started to walk towards her, while pretending to be texting on my phone.

"hey watch it!" he shouted, after I bumped into her.

She had a strong British accent. Bex was British.

"oh sorry... I wasnt paying attention..." I lied.  
>She shook her head and started to laugh. "look, I'm not bloody stupid." she said. "if you wanted a chance to talk to me, then you could have just come up to me." she said laughing.<p>

What?

Was she just pretending to not know who I am?

"I... Umm... Well..."

"yeah save it. I've got a boyfriend. In fact im supposed to be meeting him in a couple of minutes."

"oh okay." I answered. So that was her excuse.

"well it was nice to meet you, ..." she said, wanting to know my name. She stuck out her hand.

"jack. What's your name" I lied shaking her hand.

"caroline" she answered.

I felt something in my hand. A note. When she shook my hand she must have slipped into my hand.  
>I opened it up an read it.<p>

_Nice try, but I'm not as stupid as you think._

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket.

I looked up and found that bex was gone.

Gone.

I frantically searched for her, but, nothing.

I made a plan.

I had two more minutes.

I ran outside, and started sprinting as fast as I could.

Once I got to the exhibit, I hid behind some people, and Waited for bex.

She came running up the stairs. "im here! I'm here!"

"and your tail?" mr Solomon asked.

I stepped out "right here."

Everyone turned around.

Thats when i saw her.

"cam?" i asked, shocked.

What was she doing here!? What was sweet innocent cammie doing on a spy mission?

I felt dizzy, completely dizzy.

"hey zach." she answered.

But it wasn't a nice-to-see-you kind of hey. It was a mad hey.  
>Her eyes started to water, as If she was about to cry.<p>

She looked confused. sad. angry.

"cam-" I started.

But before I knew it she was no longer in front of me.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_

_5 or less comments: 2 weeks_

_5-7 comments: 12 days _

_7-10 comments: 10 days_

_10 or more comments: 7 days!_

**_please review and tell me your favorite part! im also open for any ideas that you have!_**


	8. Chapter 8

okay so here is chapter 8!

im sorry but its a bit short, but i wrote it all in one day so please forgive me!

i hope you guys like it! thanks to all of the amazing reviews i got! i love you guys!

thanks to- ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er, Mjh, KITTYKAT, Chameleon101, ANGELFIRE0183, xXxGGirlxXx, Roxie Tina Ritchi, mrs-zachary-goode, MartyParty98, Awesomeness, 4eva GG fan, purplebutterfly12, Yousei1998, iwannakissyouinsideandout, Gabby22, Goddes of Jasper, Megatron13, Paige Melark, Shnuzzer1234, mydreamadventure, and the 3 people who reviewed as guest! thankss sooooo much i love you all!

MartyParty98- i know that i forgot about him, haha but i have a role for him a little later in my story, dont worry! thanks so much for reviewing! :)

mydreamadventure- i am so glad that you like my story! i also like getting constructive critism so thank you for that as well! okay so as far as the whole josh thing goes, i wanted him to be in it, but not as a main character. i just wanted to follow the books a little, so its like the first book kinda happened. sorry for the confusion about that! and for macey, at first i wanted to have a whole thing about how they became friends along with the josh thing (like the first book) but then i got rid of josh so i didnt know what to do about macey. in the end i just made something up quickly and i know it wasnt very good and im sorry about that! so yeah, sorry for the confusion and if you have anymore critism please tell me so i can improve my story! thanks! :)

please read and review!

* * *

><p>He was here.<p>

zach, one of my best friends in the whole world, was here.

on a mission.

i felt shocked. mad. sad. angry.

everyone was looking at me, then at zach. i just couldnt take it.

my eyes started to water.

"cam-" zach started.

i did the best thing i could think of. i ran.

i ran down the stairs, around the corner, and out the door. i didnt know where to go. anywhere, but here.

the streets were busy, i rubbed my water filled eyes and thought about which way to go.

i had to go back, i knew that. my class certainly wouldnt wait for me, and i was in no position to stay here in d.c. i sat on the bench and decided that my class would have to come down here anyways to get back to the helicopter. i put my head in my hands, and took a deep breath.

i was in shock. why didnt anyone decide to mention to me that my best friend was a spy? i bet my mom knew. i bet my brother knew. but no, it wasnt important for me to know it.

"cammie... look-" zach came running out of the door, he sat next to me.

"go away." i said meanly. he was the last person i wanted to see right now.

"listen, i dont know why your mad at me..." he said.

why was i mad at him?

to be honest, i really didnt know. i just felt mad, but i didnt know why exactly.

maybe for not telling me he was moving? yes, maybe that was it. or maybe the fact that he hasnt even tried to contact me.

"i told you i was moving, but you... you didnt tell me anything. i thought you were still in florida until 10 minutes ago!" i yelled.

"well you didnt really give me the chance to tell you! i tried to tell me the night before you left, plus how would i even start explaining to you that i was going to a school for spies!?"

"whatever. you couldnt of just told me you were going to blackthorne? my brother goes there, you know. I know about blackthorne! i just didnt know it was a spy school!"

"im sorry, i really am. i am just as shocked as you are. i had no idea you were a spy!"

"okay."

"so you forgive me?"

"I never said that." i said coldly. i crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"please, cammie. we are best frie-"

"i think you mean that we _were_ best friends, not anymore zach. a lot of things have changed." i said trying not to cry. "i have changed."

"please-" he started.

"bye zach" i said getting up and walking back into the building.

i wanted to look back, so badly, but i didnt. i couldnt. it would just make me change my mind, and like him again. i knew it was best that i forget about him.

i did it once, i can do it again.

when i walked into the building, bex and macey were waiting there.

"cam, you have a whole lot of explaining to do." bex said in a motherly tone.

"but before you explain what that all was to us, we have something to tell you."

"what is it?" i asked.

"girls! there you are! that was totally inappropriate and you are in a lot of trouble. we are all waiting for you!" mr solomon said rushing down the stairs.

"im sorry, mr solomon, its all my fault." i explained.

"i know that miss morgan. but im not going to ask you what that was because we have to go, and becasue i dont want to know." he said sighing. he turned and walked up the stairs.

we followed him. once we were at the top of the stairs, the boys were gone, probably already on there way home.

all of my friends came over to me and asked if i was alright.

"yeah, of course." i lied.

we all went back onto the helicopter, and i felt so tired.

i felt like i had walked into a wall. a million times.

maybe this whole day was a dream and i would wake up any minute?

i hope.

but before i knew it, i fell asleep.

_~a few hours later~_

i woke up, in my bed. i woke up to realize it was morning.

maybe it was all a dream!?

i smiled at the thought that my nightmare wasnt real.

i looked around and noticed that all of my roomates were still asleep, except for bex. she looked at me and sat up.

"hey cam, why are you up so early?" she whispered.

"i had a nightmare."

"well are you okay now?"

"yeah im fine" i said laughing.

"cammie, we never got to tell you what we had to, on the mission yesterday."

mission? so it wasnt a dream!? darn.

"umm bex, how did i get into my bed? the last thing i remember i was in a helicopter? and what?"

"we carried you in, we tried to wake you up, but you wouldnt budge. and well the boys... they are here."

"oh okay. wait, the boys?"

"yeah you know... the ones who we saw yesterday."

"they cant be!" i shouted.

"shhh! you are going to wake liz and macey! and why not?"

"becasue." i answered, getting out of bed.

"thats not an answer. but i have a pretty good guess anyways. is it because what happened yesterday?"

"no...yes... sorta... its complicated."

"well we have time, considering we shouldnt be awake for another hour." she said.

"ugh, fine." i said, sitting back down.

"okay, so lets hear it!" she said smiling.

"well, zach-" i started.

"the hot one who you talked to yesterday?" she asked.

hot? bex thought he was hot?

"hot? well... yes, him. well i know him. i know him very well, actually"

"how?"

"well we were best friends, until i came here."

"you never mentioned him! and what happened?"

"life happened, bex." i said sighing. "look, can we please not talk about it, its bad enough that they were staying here for the night." i stood up and walked over to my drawer.

"for the night? oh no cam, i meant that they are staying here for the rest of the semester, or maybe even year." she said. "macey and i tried to tell you yesterdat, but then mr solomon came and stuff. they will be taking classes with us and everything."

zach, at gallagher?

at _my_ school.

no. this was not happening.

i looked at bex. i felt like i was going to be sick. i felt dizzy and before i knew it, i had fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you all like this chapter! sorry for any puncuation or spelling errors, microsoft word broke so i had to use notes! and sorry for the shortness! <strong>

_5 or less comments: 2 weeks_

_5-7: 12 days_

_7-10 comments: 10 days_

_10 or more comments: 7 days_

**Review and tell me what you thought! and tell me any ideas you have! i love hearing them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_kay so heres chapter 9! i hope you guys like it! _**

**_im a day early... i guess it kinda makes up for the time i was late? _**

**_thanks to- Photogirl, Turnbuckle, IamMe03, CollenPayneSwiftieDirectione r, mcsweneey, KITTYKAT, xXxGGirlxXx, Krazy-KunonoXo LoveXX, cinderella, Zammie4EVA, Megatron13, Chameleon101, mrs-zachary-goode, Zammie101 and the person who reviewed under guest! love you all!_**

**_and thank you to megatron for the idea! i decided to use it! thanks and if you have anymore ideas i would love to hear them!_**

**please read and review! it would mean a lot to me! thankss **

**here is chapter 9! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammies POV<strong>

"Cammie! cammie can you hear me! wake up" i heard someone yell.

i opened my eyes to find it was bex, and she seemed really worried. Then i realized i was on the floor. i sat up and bex hugged me.

"bex, what happened?" i asked. there was a look of concern on her face.

"you fainted, cam." she said slowly. "are you okay? i mean i was telling you about how the blackthorne boys are here and then you just..." she paused and laughed a bit. "fainted." she finished.

"yeah im fine." i said. but i was not fine. my head hurt, really badly. actually, my whole body hurt.

"are you sure, i could just walk you to the nurse, to make sure" she offered.

"im fine, i swear." i said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"alright but if you need anything, just tell me." she got up off the floor.

"i will" i said. "dont worry"

i took a shower and brushed my teeth, and since it was a saturday, i could take as long as i wanted. when i came out of the bathroom, macey and liz were awake.

"you ready to go to breakfast?" liz asked me.

since it was a saturday, breakfast was an half an hour longer.

"actually, you guys go ahead, i want to spend some time at the gym.."

"are you sure?" liz asked.

"yeah you guys go ahead. im not really hungry anyways." i said.

my roomates left and i changed into my workout clothes. i walked down to the gym, and the halls were empty, probably becasue everyone was at breakfast, or sleeping.

i walked my usual way to the gym, and nothing was out of the usual. then, i heard noises.

or, to be more exact, voices.

they were comming from the east wing.

but that wasnt possible, because the east wing had been under construction for the past 6 months.

i walked over to the door to the east wing, that used to be closed off. it was now just like any other door in gallagher.

thats when i realized it, while the east wing was under construction, they were probably building room for our... guests.

the voices continued, but i couldnt hear them clearly through the door.

i carfely opened the wooden door, hoping to be able to hear better. when i opened it up i found a staircase.

what is i was caught? i would be in so much trouble, not to mention, id be really embarrased. so i decided that i should probably go back.

all of a sudden i heard my names. At first i thought someone in the hallway was shouting my name, but then i realized it was coming from up the stairs.

maybe i was imagining it, or maybe i wasnt, but either way i had to find out what was going on.

i slowly climbed the stairs, making no noise at all. it was a spiral staircase, so i couldnt see the top of the stairs. i climbed a little more. just enough to see the top of the stairs. i sat down, and hid myself behind the railings.

i could see a room, with the door slighty open. inside i could see two boys. there might have been more, but i could only see two. one was on a bed, and he was on his laptop. i didnt see him on the mission, which confused me.

the other was standing up. it was zach.

"i knew she looked familiar! so you guys are best friends?" a voice said. it was my tail. grant newman, i think? he must be friends with zach.

"we were best friends. not anymore. cammie doesnt want me anymore." he said. there was sadness in his voice, and i felt bad for him. maybe i had been a little harsh.

"oh... im sorry" grant said.

"yeah whatever. i dont care though. shes just some girl. i dont even care about her." he started laughing.

something about his tone told me he was lying. or maybe i just wanted to think it was a lie. Part of me actually hoped he was lying.

i moved up a step to get a better look. all of a sudden, the wooden stairs i was on squeaked really loudly.

"what was that!?" zach shouted.

i quickly got up and sprinted down the stairs. they were running after me, but i knew i had to just run as fast as i could, and hope it was fast enough. i hoped that they wouldnt see me, because if they did, i dont even know what they would do.

i sprinted out the door and around the corner. i almost fell a couple of times, but i just continued to run. i ran all the was to the i got to the gym, poured water all over myself, to look like i had worked up a sweat.

i started punching a punching bag, and luckily, no body came barging in. which meant that they hopefully didnt see me.

my stomach started to growl. breakfast was probably already half over by now, and i couldnt go there now, becuase what if zach and grant were there? seeing me, being the only one walking in late? they would know for sure.

suddenly my mind flashed back to 5 minutes earlier, when zach and grant were talking. zach was saying how i was just some 'annoying' girl

at the thought of this i started to get angry. i started punching the punching bag harder and harder.

"you know, youve changed a lot." a voice said behind me.

i spun around to find zach, of course. leaning against the wall and he had a smirk on his face. that annoying smirk.

"whatever." i answered, turning back around and continuing.

"no, i mean it as a compliment." he said. i ignored him. "really. i mean you used to be so... yah know. and now you're all..." he said.

"im all what?!" i snapped.

"pretty" he answered.

pretty? he thinks im... pretty?!

one minute hes telling his friend how im just some annoying girl, and the next minute he walks in here saying how pretty i am?

"oh so you're saying i used to be ugly?" i asked.

"no, i mean, you... you're just really pretty..." he said quietly.

"well thanks." i answered, coldly.

"no, im serious, cammie, and you are the best in your class? the cammie i know couldnt even hurt a fly. your tougher now. you have really changed." he paused, "gallagher girl"

"i have a name, you know. and why are you even here?"

"but your also a bit more...serious. not as much fun as you used to be" he answered, laughing, completely ignoring my comment. "cmon, cam. i dont know why you're no fun anymore?!"

"i have to go." i lied. i grabbed my bag and my water and headed for the door.

"where?" he laughed.

i turned back to face him "i know youre trying to be nice, but please i really just want to be left alone. youre a distraction that i dont need."

"ohh so im a 'distraction'" he said smirking.

"ughhh!" i walked out the door and slammed it behind me.

i started running through the hallways, to my room.

'i hate him' was the only thought running through me head. to his friends im just some annoying girl, but when hes talking to me, im a pretty, tough girl.

when i got back to the room i quickly showered and emptied out my gym bag. at the bottom of the bag there was a note. i opened it up and read it.

**_meet me by the gym at 11 pm tonight. dont tell anyone._**

**_P.S. next time you want to listen in on my conversation, try to be a bit quieter, gallagher girl._**

**_-ZG_**

so zach knew it was me!? how!?

i layed down on my bed and just tried to relax, but it just seemed impossible. i was just so fustrated, and confused.

i didnt know whether or not i should even meet him tonight. but my thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door. i got up and slowly walked over to the door.

when i opened the door i saw someone i would have never expected to see.

"cammie. we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>who do you guys think it is! please give me any ideas you have i would love to hear them! love you all<strong>

_7 or less comments: 2 weeks_

_7-10 comments: 12 days_

_10-12 comments: 10 days_

_12 or more comments: 7 days_

**please review and tell me what you think, who you think it is, and any ideas you have! i love hearing what you all have to say!**


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to MusicIsMyLife14, chameleon101, angel5899, GallagherGirlsEatCookies, Roxie Tina Ritchi, notethesarcasm6, Yousei1998, Zammie169, Megatron13, Taylor, Cinderella, Gabby22, xXxGGirlxXx, 28, IamMe03, Photogirl5, xXHopexX, ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er and the person who commented under guest!**

**heres chapter 10!**

**i hope you guys like it! please review cuz it would mean a lot! thanks! here it is..**

* * *

><p><strong>cammies POV<strong>

"matt, what are you doing here?" i asked my brother.

"cammie, im serious, we have to talk." he repeated, ignoring my question.

i saw concern on his face. he also seemed nervous so i decided to forget about my question.

"okay, well- well come in..." i said. i hadnt seen my brother in a while because of school, and to be honest, i was in shock to see him here.

his voice was serious, not like anything ive heard before.

"cammie..." he started. he sat on a bed across from mine. "its about zach"

"what about him?" i asked. normally i would yell at him, for not ever telling me zach was going to blackthorne, but right now didnt seem like the time.

"hes dangerous, cammie. you have to stay away from him." he said, getting right to the point.

"i know that hes dangerous. all spies are dangerous. but if you havent noticed, im a spy as well, so i dont think hes anything i cant handle." i said.

"cammie thats not what i meant..."

"well then what do you mean, matt?" i asked.

"nevermind... just... stay away from him." he said, looking at me. "please. trust me."

"only if you tell me why." i demanded.

he paused for a moment. "im sorry, cammie, i cant tell you.."

all of a sudden my three roomates came barging in. they all looked at matt then at me.

"who is this?" macey asked, wiggling her eyebrows. this made bex and liz giggle.

"my brother." i said flatly. "actually, he was just leaving" i said getting up and leading him to the door.

Matt looked annoyed by the interuption, but didnt resist when i told him to leave.

"cammie, im serious, remember what i told you." he said, right before he left.

as soon as the door was shut behind him, my roomates began asking me questions.

"thats your brother!?" macey asked.

"yup." i answered, simply.

"does he go to blackthorne?" liz questioned.

"yeah he does" i said. "enough with the questions! i have something important to tell you guys." then i looked at bex. "you already know some of the story, bex"

"well lets hear it already!" liz shouted.

we all sat in a circle in the middle of the room. "well its a really long story..." i said.

"we have time, cam, its a saturday" bex said, laughing.

"fine. okay so you know the boy in the museum, that made me cry?"

they all nodded there heads.

"well, he was my friend- actually my best friend- before i came here. we went to the same school, and ive known him forever." i paused for a moment and took a deep breathe. "the reason i was mad at him was because he didnt tell me he was going to blackthorne, or anywhere for that matter."

"why didnt you ever tell us about him!?" macey asked.

"because i knew i would never see him again, so i tried to forget him." i explained. "anyways, this morning i was walking to the gym when i heard voices, coming from the east wing, so i snuck inside and it turns out thats where the boys are staying." i told them.

"but i thought it was under construction!?" bex said.

"yeah me to. but its not. so i snuck inside and saw that it was zach, and the guy who was my tail talking to eachother. and zach said how i was just some annoying girl and stuff..."

"what a jerk!" liz whispered.

"yeah i know... but then i wanted to get a better look, so i moved up a step and it made a really loud sound, and they heard it. then, i ran as fast as i could down to the gym and started working out as if i had been there for an hour." i explained.

"did they catch you?" bex asked, concerned.

"i didnt think so, but then in the note-"

"the note?" macey questioned.

"i will get to that in a second. anyways, then zach came and he was saying how pretty i was... and how much ive changed in a good way. but i didnt fall for it. i left right away and came back here. then when i was emptying out my bag i found a note..." i got up and grabbed the note. they all read it and handed it back to me.

"well are you going?" bex asked.

"of course she is!" macey exclaimed.

"i dont think this is such a good idea..." liz commented.

"i dont know if i should... honestly what could he possibly want to see me about?"

macey laughed. "its probably a date!"

"no its not. i mean, we are just friends."

"i thought you said you werent friends with zach anymore!?" liz said. liz remembers everything everyone says.

"i dont know!" i yelled, moaning. "im so confused!"

"dont worry cam, we are here for you. and i know exactly what you should do." macey said smiling deviously.

"does it involve me going?" i asked.

she nodded her head.

"but also, my brother, he said to stay away from zach and-"

"oh just forget about your brother! hes probably just being over protective or something!" she shouted.

i thought about it for a moment. he must have a reason for wanting me to stay away from him, and he is usually right about things. but, on the other hand, if he didnt want to tell me the reason, i didnt have to listen to him.

"ugh! fine. so what is it that im doing?" i asked.

"okay so heres the plan. we will give you an ear piece and a camera and microphone. you can hide the microphone and camera in your clothes, and that way, we can see what happens without him knowing. also if you need us, we can help you!" she explained.

this was a good idea. actually a very good idea. i just nodded while macey, bex and liz all got to work.

macey was picking out my outfit, liz was working on all of my gadgets and bex was helping with both.

i was nervous, and i didnt know why. was this a date?

no, it couldnt be. zach thinks of me as a friend, thats it.

10 minutes later macey came over. "im thinking you should wear your pajamas. that way you look like your not trying to impress him,-"

"im not trying to impress him!" i yelled.

she just rolled her eyes and laughed. "pajamas it is"

about an hour later liz had my spy gear ready to go.

by now it was around 11 am, which meant i had a while until tonight. i decided to just spend my day with my friends, and not worry about tonight.

we went into town, and went to lunch and the movies. but the whole time i couldnt think of anything but tonight. i was nervous, and i didnt know why. i was never this nervous about anything before, and it scared me.

the blackthorne boys were not in town, thank god. i mean, i dont even know what i would do if they were.

by the time it was 6:00, we decided to walk back to the school, because dinner would be soon. when we got back, we went back to the room, before dinner.

we checked to make sure everything was perfect, and then we just talked about what i would say.

"i dont know guys! I mean i dont even know why he wants me to meet him! he could be saying that he never wants to talk to me again, for all i know!" i blurted.

"well isnt that what you want? for him to never talk to you again?" liz asked.

"i dont know! i mean yesterday i did. earlier today i did. but now i dont know. i just dont know!" i yelled.

"dont worry, cam! we have our cameras and stuff so we will be here for you the whole time! theres nothing to worry about!" macey assured me.

i took a deep breathe. "i guess."

"yeah maceys right. you have nothing to worry about." bex agreed.

"thanks guys. for everything." i said.

they all smiled. by now it was 6:30, which is when dinner starts.

we all got up and walked down to dinner. we got our food and ate and talked, like always. the table where the blackthorne boys sat was full. i could see zach sitting, talking to the boy i saw in the room with him and zach. he had dark hair and glasses. since i didnt see him on the trip, he must be like liz.

i tried not to look in zachs direction the rest of dinner, because i didnt want to make it look like i was thinking about him.

i saw liz, and bex looking over in his direction.

"who is that!?" liz asked.

"who?" i asked.

"the one with black hair and glasses." she answered.

"i dont know his name. but hes friends with zach and grant and ummm... i dont know the other ones name." i answered.

"oh you mean nick?" macey asked. how did she know?

"how do you know him?" liz asked.

"he was my tail." she explained. "hes really nice."

"oooohhh do you like him?" bex asked laughing.

"no!" she shouted sounding offended.

"right..." bex said.

"whatever." macey said, annoyed.

we ate the rest of our dinner in silence. By the time we had all finished, it was 7:30. we all went back to the room and just relaxed. liz hacked blackthorne to see if she could find out the boys name who was talking with zach. Bex helped liz, seeing if they could find any information about blackthorne, or the boys who go there.

macey, on the other hand, insisted on straightening my hair. i let her because i knew that she would do it whether or not i approved. the only makeup i let her on me was a little mascara, but that was it.

once she had finished, i started to put my hair in a high pony tail.

"what are you doing!?" she shouted at me.

"im putting my hair in a pony tail..." i answered in a duh voice.

"i just straightened it!" she yelled.

i finished putting my hair up. "look macey! my pony tail is straight!" I assured her.

"ugh. fine." she said.

macey and i decided to see what liz and bex had found.

"so the boy liz saw is named jonas. jonas anderson. he has all perfect grades from what i can see here. just like liz! and he is takes research and development, just like liz! you guys are like perfect for each other!" macey squealed.

"no..." liz said, blushing.

"yes. and you know it!" macey insisted, laughing.

"enough about me. lets talk about cammie! what is she gonna do tonight!?" liz asked.

"liz is right. what are you gonna do? are you going to forgive and act like nothings wrong, or are you gonna be mad at him?" bex asked me.

"i dont know. i guess i will just see what happens" i answered.

"yeah that sounds good." macey agreed.

"but what if she gets caught?!" liz asked in panick.

"trust me, she wont." bex assured liz.

"yeah but what if she does!?" liz asked, not believing bex.

"then she gets in trouble. then we all get in trouble." macey said.

"but that wont happen!" bex quickly added.

"okay..." liz finally said.

we decided to watch some movies to kill time. by the time they were over it was almost 11 so i decided that i should get ready to go.

i got into my pajamas and reread the note. i wondered why he even wanted to meet me.

i said bye to my friends and snuck out the door.

as i tip toed through the hallways of gallagher, i felt a sense of nervousness, but i didnt know why.

i never felt nervous before when i was around zach.

but now, i did, and it scared me because i didnt know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please review and tell me what you think! <em>**

_7 or less comments: 2 weeks_

_7-10 comments: 12 days_

_10-12 comments: 10 days_

_12 or more comments: 7 days_

**_love you guys! thanks so much! 3_**


	11. Chapter 11- trust

**hey guyss... so yea... i know i havnt updated in forever. literally forever. but i have been soooo busy with school work and important exams and stuff that i havnt really had time to do much writing! but at least i have a chapter now! i hope you guys like it! read and review because i LOVE getting your comments sooo much!**

**well anywho... HERE IS CHAPTER 11!**

* * *

><p>"hi." i whispered to zach, as i walked up to him. i met him at the gym a couple minutes before 11, but he was early as well so i didnt matter.<p>

"hi." he said back, quietly.

zach started to walk down the hallway, and i had no choice but to follow him.

"where are we going?"

"you'll see" he said smiling.

i didnt answer. i just followed him through the halls of gallagher.

we kept on walking until we got to a staircase, made of stone. it was a spiral staircase,surrounded by walls.

i had seen it before, many times before actually. this was the oldest, place in gallagher, and the top of the stairs were the highest point in gallagher.

nobody really went to the top, because it was against the rules. suddenly zach started climbing the stairs.

"hey where are you going?!" i asked. "we're not allowed up there!" i whisper-yelled.

he ignored me and continued climbing, and i had no choice but to follow him. he continued to climb, and climb, and it seemed as if the stairs would never end. finally, they did, and we had reached the top. it was just a small room made of stone, you could see part of town from out the window. well, it was more of an opening, than a window, because there was no glass or anything.

zach sat down on the cold stone floor, and stared at the night sky through the window. i sat down right next to him, and did the same. it was freezing up here, the cold, hard floor was very uncomfortable, but i didnt complain.

it was silent for a minute, until he spoke. "im sorry cammie." he said, quietly.

i didnt answer. i knew he really was sorry, but i didnt know what to say. "its okay." i finally said.

"no i really am." he said taking a deep breathe. "i really mean it"

"i know." i answered, simply.

it was silent again, it was an uncomfortable silence, unlike anything i had ever felt before. i didnt know what to say.

he sighed and finally said, "can we please go back to being friends? i really am sorry... and you say you forgive me, but i know you dont." he said, obviously angry. "you wouldnt be acting like this if you really did! i really dont want to keep fighting! its only been like two days and i already cant take us fighting! please." he shouted.

"shhhh! someones gonna hear you"

"i dont care." he said.

"i do forgive you, but its just... im in shock... " i explained. "its gonna take me a little while to get used to the fact the your a spy, and how much you have changed and-"

"well can we at least try being friends?" he interrupted.

of course i wanted to say yes. of course i wanted to be his friend again. but, there were so many reasons i shouldnt be. i couldnt stop thinking about my conversation with matt. i didnt know why he wanted me to stay away from him, but he must have a good reason. he wouldnt have told me otherwise. "i dont know. i mean-" i started, only to be interrupted once again.

"please, cammie." he begged.

i sighed. i was very hard to say no to zachary goode.

"fine..." i answered, giving in way to easily.

he looked over at me, smiling, and laughed a little.

"so, hows life been since the last time i saw you?" i said jokingly.

"probably a lot worse than yours." he laughed.

"what do you mean?"

"gallagher is a lot different than blackthorne..." he explained.

"how?" i asked.

"nevermind." he said.

"no really just tell me. were friends, arent we?" i said half- kidding.

"well its just that blackthorne is a lot," he paused "stricter, than gallagher."

i turned to face him, sitting cross legged. "like how?" i asked. i was interested.

"well, we have night drills."

"night drills? what are they?"

"nevermind, just forget about it" he said. he suddenly seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

something about zach seemed different. he seems more secretive and worried all the time, and i didnt know why. he was keeping something from me, and i knew it.

i was going to find out what he was hiding from me.

"okay." i said, dropping the subject.

suddenly i heard footsteps, they were getting louder and louder.

I started to panick, because we were not allowed to be up here, and if someone saw us we would be in huge trouble.

"we have to get out of here!" i said to zach.

we looked around to find a way out. but there was only one way out, and that was down.

the footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second.

"what are we gonna do? the only way out is down!" i panicked.

"no its not" zach said, smiling deviously.

i had no idea what he was talking about, and i probably didnt want to, but i asked anyways.

"what do you mean?"

he pointed to the window.

"there is no way im going out of the window! we are at the highest part of gallagher! and we dont have any equiptment! were gonna get caught! were gonna get killed-" i ranted

"just trust me" he said, sticking out his hand.

i paused for a few moments, i heard the footsteps becoming clearer and louder than before.

did i trust him? i dont trust people easily, not at all. i guess its just the spy in me.

i dont know exactly what it was, but something inside me told me that he could be trusted.

so that is what i did. i grabbed his hand, i trusted him.

* * *

><p>yeah i know the ending kinda sucked sorry... haha well i still hope you guys like it!<p>

please review!

**5 or less reviews- 4 months**

**6-8 reviews- 3 1/2 months**

**9-12 reviews- 3 months**

**more than 12 reviews- 2 months**

**i know they are long times... but i have a lot of school work so i wont be able to write as often! but trust me, i am not abandoning the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! **

**It's early because I had time to write when I was traveling in a car for 10 hours!**

** So here it is, read and review please! Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>I grabbed zach's hand and we climbed out of the window. I was shaking. partially from how nervous I was, and partially because it was freezing.<p>

we had gotten outside and we were hanging from the window. the stone was so cold it hurt. It was uncomfortable, but i could handle it. my hands were shaking uncontrollably. i was trying hard not to make any noises, but i was very hard.

"Is anyone up here?" The voice from inside yelled.

I held my breath. I could tell exactly whose voice it was. It was my brothers. I couldn't let him see us. He would tell my mother and we would be in big trouble. And Matt also told me to stay away from zach. It wouldn't look very good if he catches us hanging from the highest window in Gallagher, Together.  
>My hands were starting to become numb. I looked over at zach and he looked much more comfortable than me. It was getting a little harder for me to hold on, and it made me scared.<p>

"Hello? I know someone's up here!" Matt yelled.

I heard footsteps getting quieter and quieter, which probably meant that he was getting farther away.I let my breath out, and I have to admit it was a little louder than I had hoped.

"I heard that!" Matt yelled.

I guess he wasn't gone.

I gave zach a look, as if to say "what should we do?"

He looked at me then down towards the ground. He wanted us to jump? Was he insane? We would die.

I shook my head.

He nodded his head, and looked down again. My hands were started to give in, and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"I know you are here..." Matt said. He obviously wasn't going to leave till he found out who was there.

I slowly nodded to zach.

He mouthed "on three" to me.

I nodded again.

Then he mouthed "one, two... Three!"

I removed my hands from the stone.I started to fall. It seemed as if we were in slow motion.

I looked down to notice bushes. I was glad because this might mean that we could survive. It would still hurt a lot, and I would probably break a few bones, but at least we weren't landing on concrete.

The slow motion turned to fast motion as we approached the ground. I hit the bushes so fast, I don't even remember it.  
>I got up. I knew I had broken my arm, and most likely one of my legs as well. I also had a huge cut on my forehead and thigh. They would probably both need stitches. My pajamas were ripped in lots of places, and I had bruises and scratches all over me.<p>

I have had all of these before, so I wasn't the end of the world, but that doesn't mean they didn't hurt.  
>Zach got up and he looked a little better than me, but not by much. We couldn't let anyone see us like this, because I don't even know how we would begin to explain this.<p>

Matt heard the loud noise and he looked out of the window. Luckily it was to dark to see the bushes from all the way up there.  
>We limped over the door, and tried to open it. But it wouldn't open. That's when I remembered. You need your student Id card to get in.<br>We both looked at eachother.

"Do you have yours?" I asked, hoping he did.

"No. What about you?"

"No."

We were so cold, and Hurt, all we wanted to do was go back to our rooms and sleep.  
>"Great! Now how are we going to get in!?" I asked.<p>

"We could break the door open?" He offered.

"No, someone would here it" I said.

"Yeah true. Well is there any other way in?" He asked.

"Well there is this one passage was that I used to use to visit my... Erm friend..." I explained.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Over here." I said while walking over to the stone wall. I pressed down on the stones that would open the passage way.  
>But the stones didn't move. The normal passage way that opened here wasn't opening.<p>

"Shoot!" I yelled, trying to move another stone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you think is wrong! The passage way won't open!"

"Well we could-" he started.

"We could what!? Jump off another building! Yeah because that worked so well." I yelled.

"We had to jump off! Your brother wasn't going to leave, and there was no way out other than that. Not to mention we couldn't have held on much longer."

"Ugh. Whatever. Lets just figure out how to get in." Suddenly I was starting to become dizzy. I looked down and the cut in my leg was bleeding uncontrollably. I was probably losing to much blood.

That's when I remembered it. The ear peices and microphones that my friends had given me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Zach asked confused.

I ignored him, and turned on the microphone and eat piece. "Bex? Macey? Liz?" I asked, hoping they would answer.

"Cam? Finally!" Bex yelled.

"Guys, I need your help."

"Sure. What do you need."

"I Need you to come open the front door and let me and zach in." I told them.

"Why? Are you guys outside!?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later. Just, hurry"

"I'm not even going to ask." Zach said.

I was starting to feel even more dizzy. And I felt as if I was going to pass out.  
>Suddenly the door flew open, and bex, macey and Liz were standing there.<p>

"Cam what happened to you!?" They asked. I ignored them and stepped inside of Gallagher, along with zach.  
>But as soon as I took a step, the blood loss had become to much, and I passed out.<br>The last thing I remember before passing out was flashing lights and an alarm sounding.

It was a code red.

* * *

><p><strong>please review and tell me what you think! no hate please! :)<strong>

**5 or less reviews- 4 months**

**6-8 reviews- 3 1/2 months**

**9-12 reviews- 3 months**

**more than 12 reviews- 2 months**

**sorry about the long times again, but i still have a lot of school work, and im trying to be realistic with the timing! i dont want to tell you it will be done in two days and then have it end up taking two months! but dont worry im still writing! thanks:)**


End file.
